


A Necessary Carnage

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [86]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

The targets fell under the onslaught of bullets. They hit the floor in silence; their forms peppered with many holes. The gunman grunted in frustration at being forced to pause through lack of ammunition. In a matter of seconds, he was once again ready to bring carnage and destruction, and did so with alacrity.

"Do you feel better now?" Illya asked, as he watched a fresh set of targets being set up.

"Getting there," Napoleon replied tersely, reloading his weapon yet again. "I hate it when an assignment goes wrong."

With that, another row of cardboard people met their end.


End file.
